Oracle 105: Surprise! The New Ally Of The Armored Fighters
Oracle 105: Surprise! The New Ally Of The Armored Fighters (驚き！ アーマードファイターズの新しい味方 Odoroki! Āmādo Faitāzu no atarashī mikata) is the one hundred-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira introduced Mashiro to her fellow Armored Fighters as a new addition in their team. On the other hand, the Chariot Fighters can't believe that Chariot Fighter Chaser was now an ally of the Armored Fighters. Plot As they heading back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira said to Mashiro that she's going to introduce her as a new Armored Fighter, which the kid felt happy. Mashiro, on the other hand, said that her speech defect was finally gone because of the Chariot Fighter Equipment. Then she asked Anaira how could she explain to her mother about these, and Anaira said to her that she's going to explain also to Akiko later on. In her office at the Senate, as she finished doing her tasks assigned by Erika, her assistant had a curiosity on the drawer of her employer. Since she has a duplicate key for the drawer, she opened it and there she saw an Armor Unlocker and a Platinum Key, which she thought to herself that her employer is an Armored Fighter. Afterwards, she closed the drawer when Erika came back to her office after the session. Then she asked her assistant if she done all her tasks given to her, and she said that she's already done. Then her assistant asked her about the Armor Unlocker and a Platinum Key placed on the drawer. Erika said to her that someone who owns that Armor Unlocker and a Platinum Key wants to place the said Armored Fighter Equipment on the drawer of her desk so that she could hide her identity that she is Armored Fighter Platinum, which her assistant understood, and she said softly that her thought was wrong. Erika asked her if she has something to say, but she said nothing and instead, she said that she might be checking all the paper works which was sent to her. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira said to her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Rie which she contacted her thru video call, that she had a good news for them. Then she introduced Mashiro as the new addition of the team. Mashiro, on the other hand, greeted the Armored Fighters and transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser, which they were shocked. Hiroyo and Rie, on the other hand, were surprised that Chariot Fighter Chaser is now an ally of the Armored Fighters, thanks to Mashiro. Moments later, Akiko came in to the office and she was greeted by her daughter. Akiko felt curious why her daughter can speak directly, although she has a speech defect. She asked Mashiro about this, and she said that it was a miracle that her speech defect was already gone, thanks to the Chariot Fighter Equipment which she got somewhere else. Anaira, on the other hand, explained to Akiko that because of her daughter's determination to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots and to save the Hirakawa City, she used the Chariot Fighter Equipment to do this, resulting to the total banishment of her speech defect. Because of what Anaira explained to her, Akiko thanked her that her daughter can now speak directly. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide ordered the Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc again in Hirakawa City, and did they so. Then he opened a portal gate to the city to follow the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa found out that Triskaide entered Hirakawa City, so he also created a portal gate to the city to follow him. In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, the female police officer asked Rie if she was Chariot Fighter Chaser before, and Rie confirmed it. Then she said to her that she got the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key from an abandoned warehouse, and she used it for evil purposes. Unfortunately, these were confiscated by Anaira and Hiroyo after she was being arrested. Then she said that finally, the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key was not used for evil purposes and instead, for good purposes. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were appeared in the blast site in Hirakawa City Business Center. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters as well as Mashiro and Rie, to head on to the location immediately. Akiko, on the other hand, told to Mashiro to return back safely, and the kid agreed. Meanwhile, the female police officer told Rie to return back safely to the hospital, which Rie agreed. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Miyuki asked Chihiro about the important matter she want to discuss about Anaira. Chihiro said that she want to talk to her about the appearance of a new Chariot Fighter named Chariot Fighter Exia who saved her life while she covered a news story two days ago. In Igarashi Avenue where the Chariot Soldiers appeared, Chariot Fighter Exia came in. She told them that she won't let them destroying the Hirakawa City, and began to face them in a battle. Equipped with her weapon, the Exia Sword, Exia performed her finishing attack, the Exia Mighty Slash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Exia said that she's finally here to help the Armored Fighters. As they reached to Hirakawa City Business Center, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were greeted by Triskaide who was with his Chariot Soldiers. Then she asked him about his purpose, and Triskaide said to her that he came just to face them in a battle. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and there, Triskaide can't believe that he saw Chariot Fighter Chaser became an ally of the Armored Fighters. And when they will start their battle, Chariot Fighter Exia came in, announced that she will help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. Anaira, on the other hand, was surprised that another Chariot Fighter also came to help them in the battle. Triskaide, on the other hand, felt disappointed what he found out, that's why he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack them immediately. Anaira, meanwhile, told her Armored Fighters to face the Chariot Soldiers, and they did so. Meanwhile, Aria found out that Akiko was mysteriously missing, that's why she called Mikoto and Rigor if they saw her a while ago. Rigor said to his daughter that he saw her quickly ran outside the office after the Armored Fighters left to head on to the location where the Chariots appeared. Mikoto, on the other hand, thought that something suspicious happened on Akiko as of today. After defeated the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira and the Armored Fighters faced Triskaide. Triskaide, on the other hand, said to them that they will never beat him, but Anaira told him that he must not underestimate their ability, and attacked him using their respective weapons. Then, she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their respective armor forms from Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode to Armored Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode. Afterwards, they helped their fellow Armored Fighters to defeat Triskaide. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa also came in. Since he can't take on what he saw that his fellow Chariot Fighter was in a defeat, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and surprisingly attacked the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, as she found out that Mayor Akazawa came in to the battle, Erika took her Armor Unlocker and Platinum Key from her desk and left her office afterwards. Her assistant, however, asked herself what was her employer doing. Rie and Exia, as well as other Armored Fighters, were surprised about Mayor Akazawa's upgraded armor form. Rie asked him where did he got the Magnum Ray Key, and Mayor Akazawa said that he got the said Chariot Key in arsenal room, and he asked them if they were surprised in his new armor form. Suddenly, Platinum came and said that they were not surprised in his upgraded armor form. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa felt insulted and told Triskaide to face them immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, told her fellow Armored Fighters to face them immediately, and they started to face each other in a battle. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen found out that Mayor Akazawa has an upgraded armor form, so he ordered his Chariot Fighters, as well as the Chariot Soldiers, to check the arsenal room immediately, and they did so. Back to the battle, Triskaide faced Exia, Hiroyo and the Armored Energy and Force Fighters; while Mayor Akazawa faced Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters. Triskaide asked Exia why did she became allies with the Armored Fighters despite of being a Chariot Fighter, and Exia said that it's none of his business, and attacked him using Exia Sword. Then she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to defeat him immediately, and they did so. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa told Anaira and other Armored Fighters that they can't defeat him, but she said that they must find out if his saying was true, and attacked him using her Armored Naginata. Then her fellow Armored Fighters also attacked him using their respective weapons. As the battle ends, both parties used their respective finishers to defeat each other. In the end, Triskaide and Mayor Akazawa defeated, resulting to de-transform back into their civilian forms. After the battle, Exia introduced herself as a new ally of the Armored Fighters. Since she was mysterious just like Platinum, Anaira asked her what was her true identity, but Exia said to her, and also to her fellow Armored Fighters, that they will find out her true identity as soon as possible. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko); Chariot Fighter Exia (チャリオットファイターエグシア Chariotto Faitā Egushia; voice) : Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 85, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 10, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 40. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes